Zeel and Neel
'Zeel and Neel '''are the twin demigod sons of Mars Ultor, the Patron of the heroes and the Roman God of War. They are shown to be exceptionally smart and very infocused to the greater good of the camp. Zeel is shown to be very prideful and bashful, while Neel is reserved and observes things rather than taking direct action. Character Overivew History At some point in time, twenty years prior to their time, theier mother had concieved them with Mars. At the time, Mars was shown to be a serious and charming young man, he was in the ''milatray and had came home for a breif time. Their mother had fallen in love with the man and had bared him two children. Zeel was born first and as a result, he was shown to be adventures and curioust, along with aloof and eccentric. While Neel was born second, becoming shy and reserved, he often is shown to take the cenic route to finding out the truth without hesitation. Personality Zeel Zeel is shown to be very curious and adventrous. He is shown to be very eccentric and often seems to be harsh and cruel. He tends to enjoy having enemies and making them aswell. Zeel seems to care deeply about his brother and about Camp Jupiter. He also isn't the type of person that you'd like to anger because he would bring the wrath of Mars upon you. Neel Neel is shown to be more cautious and shy. He is shown to be reserved and silent often keeping to himself. He also is the one person that balances out Zeel, due to his nature of being kind and nice to everyone at camp. He sees the goodness in people, while Zeel sees all the bad and wicked. He is very strategic in combat and doesn't resort to violence or sneak attacks, both are things that Zeel has shown to do at time. Neel is also a caring Praetor to many of the Legionaires and the citizens in New Rome. Fatal Flaw Zeel Zeel is known to display the fatal flaw of arrogance and pride. He takes pride in his strength and his heritage, being a child of Mars. He also is shown to care little about his own body so long as the Camp and his brother live he is ok with giving his life. Neel Neel is known to have the fatal flaw of being to nice, he can be fooled by a nice smile and a pure hearted lie. This is a bad thing being a praetor of the Camp, but due to Zeel's personality this changes the rule. He also is shown to be very intellectual about his job. He also is can be spiteful when it comes to those who harm the people he cares about. Appearance Zeel He is shown to be very ruggid and has promotionally displaying brown hair. He is always sporting a red claok accompanied with a gray t shirt and gray jeans. He has on red arm bands and also is shown to be very attractive. His eyes are light brown and he is always having a glime in his eyes that show he is insane with violence. He also can at times be sane when it comes to actual business. Neel He is shown to look identical to his brother. Although he has black hair and brown eyes, he is shown sporting a black shirt along with a pair of mustered green jeans and a black t shirt. He is also has bandages rapped around his hands like a proboxer would. He also is shown to have a better personality than his older brother's. Powers The both of them are known to be very strong, due to their rankings and the fact that they are the children of the patron of Rome, Mars Ultor. They are probably the strongest at camp, holding their rank for more than five years. Human Abilities Dyslexia *The two of them are shown to have the ability to read Latin. They also have a hard time reading normal languages this is because of their strengths in reading Latin. ADHD *The have natural battle reflexes. They can't stand still, being impuslive and as a result this keeps them on their toes when it comes to battle against various monsters and enemies. Athough both of them have this, Zeel is known to be seriously ADHD, being crazed at times. Combat Skills *They are both known to have instinctive battle skills. They are both known to have remarkible skills of combat and are rarely known to use them, due to their status as the leader, being the Cheif of Arms. Demigod Abilities Swordsmenship *The both of them are known to be skilled swordsmen, due to their parentage and the rumors that have been spread throughout camp. It is also shown that when Neel uses his sword that means things have gotten to serious. Fire Immunity *Both of them are known to be immune to fire. They can withstand extreme heat and replenish their own strength through this. Zeel is lso known to have ate fire before, although this only was a rumor, it can be thought of as true, since many think that Zeel is crazy. *Neel placed his hand in fire before in order to get rid of a poison. He healed perfectly and was never harmed by the flames. Telumkinesis *Both can summon wepons without much of a thought. *Both are capable of using any type of weapon with comeplet knowledge on its attributes and how skilled they would be with said weapon. Trivia *Zeel is known to be very impulsive even by Demigod standards. *They are both known to have obtained the rank Praetor at the same time, former ones died during a battle. *The Children of Mars are known to be proud of them. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Twins